


Kolme miestä ja taikuri (Also in English)

by Karolliel



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolliel/pseuds/Karolliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley muuttaa Dannyn, Jackin ja Merrittin kanssa kimppakämppään.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolme miestä ja taikuri (Also in English)

**Author's Note:**

> Kertokaa ihmeessä jos löydätte kirjotusvirheitä tai outoja lausemuotoja. Huom! tämä tarina sisältää miesmies parituksen myöhemmissä osissa.

1\. Löytö

 

Henley

Kävelen keittiöön ja kaadan itselleni kupin kahvia. Sekaan maitoa ja viinirypälerasia toiseen käteen. Istun kannettavani ääreen ja aloitan googlailun sanoilla "kämppistä etsitään".  
Pari tuntia kuluu hujauksessa selatessani vaihtoehtoja. Vihdoin löydän etsimäni. "Haetaan kämppistä kolmen miehen kommuuniin. Sukupuolella ei ole väliä, ikähaarukka 20-40 vuotta. Olethan huumorintajuinen, osaat kokata ja et välitä tilapäisestä sotkusta. Sinulle on varattu 25 neliön huone kaupunkinäkymällä. Vuokra on kuukaudessa 370€ ja siihen kuuluu vesi ja sähkö, netti on 20€ kk. Mahdollista vuokrata kalustettuna tai tyhjänä, vuokra-aika 2 vuotta ja mahdollista vuokrata pidemmäksi aikaa. Ystävällisin terveisin Daniel, Jack ja Merritt"

Tämä se on, vihdoin löysin sen. Löydän sivupalkista yhteystiedot ja soitan ensimmäiseen numeroon. Puhelin piippaa suhteellisen pitkään, mutta vihdoin kuulen vastauksen. "Daniel Atlas, kuinka voin auttaa?"  
"Henley tässä hei, näin teidän ilmoituksen vuokrasivustolla ja olen erittäin kiinnostunut muuttamaan teidän asuntoonne."  
"Johan nyt, oletimme ettei kukaan ota yhteyttä. Olisiko mahdollista tavata kahvilassa asunnon lähettyvillä niin voisit kertoa itsestäsi tietoja ja voidaan sopia mahdollinen muuttopäivä?". Sovimme ajan seuraavalle päivälle ja hyvästien jälkeen heitän puhelimen sohvalle. Vihdoinkin, pakko päästä tästä luteiden syömästä rotanloukusta pois. Soitan parhaalle ystävälleni Alexalle ja hän sanoo tulevansa niin pian kuin pystyy. Pistän pakastepitsat uuniin ja etsin tilanteeseen sopivan viinipullon kaapistani.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua kuulen tutun koputuksen oveltani ja avaan oven kaverilleni. "Ihana nähdä pitkästä aikaan, neiti liian kiireinen työssään" töräytän tapani mukaan ja virnistän hänelle. Laitan pizzat valmiiksi ja viinin tulille istuessani hänen viereen. Kerron asuntouutiset ja viiniä kuluu huomattava määrä. Humalassa alamme arvuutella poikien ulkonäköä, tottakai juoruamme. Menemme valitsemaan minulle sopivat vaatteet huomista kahvittelua varten ja nukahdamme sänkyyni. Huomenna tulee olemaan krapula.

Herään aamulla, kun aurinko porottaa suoraan silmiini. Alexa on vielä syvässä unessa, joten jätän hänet nukkumaan ja painun itse suihkuun. Suihkun jälkeen valmistaudun ja päätän vilkaista kelloa, ei helvetti se on jo 14.45 ja tapaaminen on 15.00. Olen niin myöhässä, tapani mukaan. Isäni mukaan en ehdi ajoissa edes hautajaisiini. Soitan paniikkipuhelun asunnon vuokraajalle ja kiskon vaatteet niskaan. Jätän ystävälleni viestin jääkaapin oveen ja rynnistän ulos. Käynnistän autoni ja laitan hyvää musiikkia piristämään itseäni. Vihdoin löydän osoitteen ja juoksen kahvilaan. Avaan oven hemaisevan hikisenä ja menen sisälle. Selaan kahvion läpi silmilläni ja huomaan miehen huikkaavan minulle. Tuon on pakko olla Daniel. Menen hänen luokseen nolona ja istun moikaten alas. Tilaan itselleni laten ja voileivän ja yritän näyttää mahdollisimman ei räjähtäneeltä.

"Hyvä että löysit perille, vaikkakin kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhässä" Daniel naurahtaa ja hymyilee hyväntahtoista hymyä.  
"Joo anteeksi kauheasti, unohdin laittaa herätyskellon päälle. Eli toisinsanottuna meni aika myöhään eilen kaverini kanssa".  
"Kerroppas itsestäsi jotain, Henleyhän se oli?"  
"Henleypä se, noh mitäs kertoisin, olen 26 vuotias ja työskentelen vaatesuunnittelijana. Minulla on kissa nimeltään rölli koska hän näyttää aina vähän hämmentyneeltä. Olen huonojen vitsien ja hyvien peli-iltojen ystävä. Ja paras ystäväni Alexa valitsi tämän järkyttävän asun minulle yöllä, enpä tiedä mitä muuta kertoa tähän hätään".  
Daniel nyökkää ja puhumme vielä asunnosta ja käytännön asioista. Saamme sovittua asuntoasiat ja muutan sisään tulevana viikonloppuna. Pitääkin täyttää lottorivi, tämä taitaa olla onnenpäiväni.

Kotiin tullessani herätän Alexan ja kerron uutiset. Sen jälkeen alkaa armoton pakkausrumpa, ei luoja naisella voi olla paljon turhaa tavaraa. Saamme vaatehuoneeni pakattua ja siirrymme olkkarin kimppuun. Illan hämärtyessä ystäväni lähtee kotiin ja minä painelen nukkumaan. Nukahdan melkein heti ja näen unta pakkausurakasta. Perjantai tulee vaudilla ja olen saanut kaiken laitettua valmiiksi. Odottelen remppakavereideni kanssa muuttoautoa tulevaksi. Kun auto saapuu, alamme porukalla roudaamaan tavaraa autoon. Pari tuntia vierähtää nopeasti ja lähdemme ajamaan kohdetta päin. Pimpotan oikean osoitteen ovikelloa ja Daniel avaa oven. Kävelen sisään ja nään kaksi muuta kämppistä odottamassa selvästikkin minua. Käyn esittäytymässä ja kääntyessäni takaisin tavarakuorman luokse huokaisen vähän liian äänekkäästi. Ei luoja miten kuumia.


End file.
